Fusion
by meremortal2k3
Summary: On a girls night out, Helena needs Dinah's help to stop unwanted attention from a 3rd party. the sequal to this is called 'I'll Be Gentle' and has been posted with a R rating.


Title: Fusion  
  
Author: meremortal2k3@yahoo.co.uk  
  
Rating: pg  
  
Pairing: pre-relationship Helena/Dinah  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them, just having a little fun.  
  
......................................... Clock Tower  
  
"I want you to go with them."  
  
Helena spun away from the cupboard where she was hunting the illusive poptarts.  
  
Dinah sprayed grapefruit juice across the breakfast table. "You've got to be kidding. We can look after ourselves Barbara, or don't you trust us?" The blonde looked pointedly at her mentor.  
  
"I trust you Dinah." Barbara gave her an encouraging smile. "It's everyone else that I don't trust. I know that I can't dissuade yours and Gabby's little clubbing adventure and I know that you won't be drinking, but please; I'll feel better if you let me send Helena with you."  
  
"Oh come on Barbara." Helena pleaded. "I don't wanna baby-sit the teenyboppers."  
  
The red-head manoeuvred herself around the table and reached into a cupboard to reveal a box of blueberry poptarts. She waved them towards Helena and chuckled as her eyes stalked the moving box. "Please. They'll be safe with you . and I'll pay."  
  
Huntress snatched at the sugary goodness and ripped into a foil packet. "I don't know." She spoke around a full mouth. "I don't think D's little friend is gonna like a chaperone cramping her style."  
  
Dinah snorted and felt more grapefruit juice burn her nose. "I don't think Gabby is going to mind one little bit."  
  
Two pairs of eyes focused fully on the seventeen year old.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Barbara asked the question first as she sipped hot black coffee.  
  
She rolled her eyes and waved her hand towards Helena. "She's totally got it hot for her."  
  
"Cool." Helena grinned. "Which ones Gabby again?"  
  
"Tall; blonde; blue eyes, can't take her eyes off of you when she sees you at school . little drool on her chin." Dinah elaborated; tucking into her Cheerio's.  
  
"Just my type." Helena smirked.  
  
"Good, then its all set." Barbara finalised the deal. "Just remember no alcohol."  
  
"You mean for the kids right?" The brunette called after her friends retreating figure. "Right?"  
  
Fusion (nightclub)  
  
"Have you two got i.d?" The WWF sized bouncer asked as Dinah and Gabby came towards the understated club entrance.  
  
"Sure." Gabby grinned, pulling a photograph card from her purse and nudging her blonde friend to do the same.  
  
They handed over the two identity cards and smiled widely.  
  
The bouncer was about to laugh at the clearly fake cards - Jeez , one of them was supposed to be thirty two - when a familiar face came up behind them.  
  
"They're with me Joe." Helena sauntered past the bouncer and dragged the teenagers behind her.  
  
"None of the goodstuff for those two Hel." Joe hollered after the vision in leather.  
  
"Nice of you to finally get here." Dinah glared at Huntress before letting her eyes sweep across the heaving nightclub.  
  
Fusion was all Dinah had imagined and then some. She and Gabby had heard of the hotspot from older girls at school and knew that they had to check it out. No Man's Land was great as a hang out, but for dancing; this was the place to be. Flashing lights, loud music, hot and sweaty bodies - Fusion was definitely it.  
  
"I had something to do." Helena returned Dinah's glare. She didn't want to be here, well; not with her present company anyway. "Play nice Kid, I'm gonna get a drink."  
  
"What about us?" Gabby spoke up eventually. She had been too busy gawping at Helena Kyle - leather bound goddess. Even now as she spoke she was staring at Helena's corseted breasts.  
  
Helena shivered at the licentious gaze she was receiving from the curly haired blonde. "I'll get you two a coke."  
  
"Each, right?" Dinah also noticed the stares and rolled her eyes at her friend.  
  
"No, just the one." Helena returned sarcastically as she ambled through the crowd towards the bar.  
  
Helena knocked back a double vodka shot before picking up the two cola bottles. She took a deep breath and turned back towards her charges for the night. She felt relief that Gabby was dancing with Dinah in the middle of a mass of male and female flesh, rather than staring at her.  
  
She hitched herself up onto an empty table and watched the crowd. Watching the cluster of frat boys eyeing up her girls, waiting for any movement towards them. She knew that Gabby wouldn't be interested, but she had promised to keep Dinah safe. Older jocks were not safe, if they were twelve year old geeks carrying pocket protectors they wouldn't be safe. Helena was all about the fun, grabbing a kiss; copping a feel, but not for the seventeen year old blonde.  
  
"Shit." Helena hissed under her breath as Gabby caught sight of her and split from Dinah. Helena glared as Dinah spun on her heels and pressed up against a guy she assumed was a friend - they looked pretty friendly, and Gabby headed straight for her.  
  
"You wanna dance." Gabby's pale blue eyes were almost black as they raked across the older woman's body.  
  
"Maybe later." Helena tried for nonchalance and shrugged. There would be no 'later' with Gabby. She handed the blonde a bottle of coke and continued to scrutinize Dinah and her dance partner. "So Gab's . who's Di dancing with?"  
  
Gabby shrugged. "Bill; Billy; Mac or Buddy, he's not from New Gotham High anyway. So . that's a really sexy duster, where'd you get it?"  
  
"A shop." Duh! "Oh no he didn't." Helena's eyes brightened with feral intensity as 'whatisname' put his hands on Dinah's ass. She slid off of the table and stalked between sweaty movers. Cutting in between Dinah and her partner; Helena turned her back on Dinah and growled at him. "You mind if I cut in." Her eyes flickered to cat like slits and back before he could really say that it had happened.  
  
"Sure." He blanched, shook his head and turned to leave the floor; quickly.  
  
"What the hell?" Dinah barked as Helena turned back around.  
  
Helena smiled sheepishly. "You've gotta get Gabby off my back, she's giving me the creeps."  
  
Dinah huffed and tucked a strand golden hair behind her ear. "What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Just don't leave me alone with her."  
  
Dinah Redmond began to laugh; she rested her head against Huntress' leather clad shoulder trying to hide her face. "You're afraid of her?" She chuckled. "No." Helena tried to look stern but the other woman wasn't far off being right. "Have you seen the way she looks at me? . I feel dirty."  
  
Dinah guffawed. "Big bad Huntress afraid of little Gabby."  
  
"Just dance with me a little." Helena almost pleaded. "If I spend too much time with her she'll think that I'm interested . I'll make it up to you for ruining your night with her."  
  
"You've gotta let me take lead next time we go on a sweep." Dinah piped in with a cunning idea. "And I'll make sure that Gabby doesn't think you're interested."  
  
"You were planning this weren't you?" Helena grimaced. "Okay, just keep Gabby away."  
  
Dinah smiled slyly as the music changed and lights dimmed for a slow song. "No more Gabby coming up." Her voice almost a whisper. Looping a finger through the belt loops on either side of Helena's hip hugging leather pants, she rocked to the beat and into the other woman's personal space.  
  
"What are you doing?" Helena breathed as her heart rate sky rocketed. Dinah was so close, they were pelvis to pelvis, cheek to cheek, slow dancing.  
  
"Just dancing Hel. Go with it, I won't bite." The blonde could see Gabby watching them out of the corner of her eye. She wrapped her lips around Helena's fleshy earlobe and sucked gently. She held on tight as the other woman jerked backwards. "Don't be a wimp Hel, Gabby's watching." Dinah made it look as if she was whispering sweet nothings instead of a chiding.  
  
"I gotta go pee." Helena stiffened and waited for Dinah to loosen up her hold. She didn't want to hurt the teen, but she needed to regroup . alone. The Huntress almost sprinted from the dance floor.  
  
Dinah chuckled to herself as she walked back over to her friend. That was fun.  
  
"I didn't know that you two were . ?" Gabby didn't hide her disappointment from her supposed best friend.  
  
"Doing the hokey pokey?" Dinah couldn't help but tease. She raised her fingers to her lips and shushed. "We don't want Barbara to know." She could see that Gabby understood the situation; even if it was make believe.  
  
Gabby grabbed Dinah in a bone crunching hug and kissed her cheek. "I promise not to tell anyone, but damn . I'm so jealous." She chuckled. "But you're playing for the best team around, you know?"  
  
Dinah should've felt bad, but she was having too much fun with Helena . and here she was coming back, time for more fun. "Hey baby, what took you?"  
  
Helena looked like a dear caught in headlights. "Don't worry about Gabby, she knows and she's promised to keep it on the down low."  
  
"Down low?" Helena choked as Dinah winked.  
  
"We don't have to hide anything while we're here." The blonde bit her lower lip coyly. "We can even . kiss."  
  
Gabby didn't notice the fish out of water mouth flapping from Helena. "I'm totally cool."  
  
Dinah was dying to laugh and she could only think of one thing to do to stop herself. Grabbing hold of Helena's inky leather lapels, she pulled her forward.  
  
Lips crashed towards lips.  
  
Dinah was a bit disappointed by Helena's lack of enthusiasm, it was only a kiss, they weren't about to get naked. Suddenly, she felt movement . oohh and that was tongue.  
  
They were kissing and it wasn't bad.  
  
Supple lips moved against her own as Helena's strong hands found her hips and inched them closer together. Dinah deepened the kiss and let her tongue play in Helena's hot mouth. They shared oxygen and kissed for forever. When they pulled away, panting for breath, Gabby had moved away and found an attractive red head to talk to.  
  
"She could still be interested you know?" Dinah took a greedy swig of cola, hoping it would stop the tingling in her lips as she wrapped them around the bottle.  
  
Helena nodded her agreement. "The night's still not over."  
  
Dinah emulated Helena's nod and dazed look. "We should dance some more . and other stuff."  
  
Helena was still nodding. "Yeah, dancing an . and other stuff should get her off my back." She then let Dinah drag her towards the pulsating bodies. 'And keep the frat boys at bay'. 


End file.
